10 Bullets for My Love
by Romanec
Summary: 10 Drabbles set to the iPod Challenge. Eiri/Shuichi featuring angst, drama, romance, fluff, humor, Cannon, AU, Demons, and Vampires. COMPLETE


_****_

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does.

**A/N: **I need to stretch a bit. What can you do?

**IPOD CHALLENGE (or in this case, Playlist). **Write a drabble for the first 10 songs played. No changing songs – you have until the song finishes to write.

**Rating: **Overall, just give it an M. There's rough language, sexual content, and dark material.

* * *

**1. If I Was Your Vampire (Instrumental) – Marilyn Manson **

Twisted, arching – there was no possible way to escape it. Amber eyes of murder glinted with indescribable hunger as they took in the writhing form on the ground. A slim body of glistening purity, reaching out for him through a haze of wicked pain. It would not be long now.

"_Eiri_," the dying mortal moaned, head of pink hair tossing to the side harshly. Slowly, the vampire kneeled, clasping the seeking hand in his own, a sinful smile on his face as his teeth gleamed in the moonlight. The heart was slowing.

"Soon," he swore softly amidst another whimper. "Soon, Shuichi."

* * *

**2. Bad Boy – Cascada**

"You're going to leave, then?" It was whispered – almost impossible to hear. Months ago, he would not have even listened for it, but now … it was a customary, wistful farewell. Perhaps it would be taboo to leave without hearing it. Maybe.

"You know you don't want me to stay," he chided softly, slipping on his shoes, turning violet eyes back to his lover. "Toss me my shirt?"

It hit him square in the face. "You don't want to stay, either."

"Of course I want to." He shrugged the cotton material on as he sauntered slowly to the hotel door. "I just don't … need to."

* * *

**3. Pocket Full of Sunshine - Natasha Beddingfield**

I want him to take me to wherever it is he goes. Whatever world it is he lives in, where everything is truly as beautiful and innocent as he sees it. I imagine it looks something like a picture from a Fairy Tale book, where everything was unrealistic perfection, and happy, but I'm okay with that. I _want_ that. Despite what everyone thinks … I can't take this much longer.

I want to be taken away from here.

* * *

**Poker Face – Lady Gaga**

Eiri stared at the cards in shock. There was no way. No possible fucking way.

"You cheated," he charged dryly, looking up to meet the beaming face of the victorious teenager, who simply laughed at the accusation.

"Nope!" Shuichi chirped, pulling the small ante of Strawberry Pocky towards himself happily. "I warned you!"

"You looked like you were going to lose." _Got a damn good poker face, Brat._

"K taught me!" Was the happy response.

It wasn't that he lost – not really. It was the Pocky … moron was going to be up all night.

"Hn."

* * *

**Animal I Have Become – Three Days Grace**

It howled within his body, and he tossed his head back desperately as it ripped through him painfully. Vaguely, he could feel gentle hands running over his burning skin – cold yet soothing words drifting into his ears.

_His hands around the throat of his lover as the teen gasped for breath, trying to fight him off. He enjoyed the fight, the feel of victory. Struggling to breathe, bruises forming._

"Yuki! Wake up! It's just a nightmare!"

His eyes snapped open, taking in Shuichi leaning over him, concerned. He reached up to allow his fingers to trace over the bruise under the violet eye.

_Not a nightmare. No. A reality. _

* * *

**Reason – Cascada**

"I'm not going anywhere, you know. So you can stop looking surprised every time I walk through the door."

"Hn."

"I mean it, Yuki!"

"…" Little hands grasping his face, forcing molten eyes to lock with twilight orbs. A soft sigh, fingers brushing hair from his face.

"Can't you see it?" The singer whispers, so softly. "You've given me every excuse possible. But absolutely no reason to leave you." Lips brushing against each other, gently. Tenderly. He wants to get lost in it, but the words are such a lie he can't let himself.

"Yuki?" Questioning. He'll answer.

"…Whatever."

* * *

**Carousel – Linkin Park**

He was just a child – not even out of high school yet. Certainly not someone Eiri Uesugi should even let himself be interested in. And he wouldn't have, if he hadn't seen those bruises. Those limps.

"Just let me help you."

_Tripped on the stairs. Ran into the wall. Who the hell are you anyway, freak? Stalker? Rapist? Ped? _Excuses, insults they had traded countless times before. But this time, the teen only nodded wearily, falling forward into Eiri's arms. And it brought a bitter, but relieved smirk to the man's face.

Shuichi hadn't run away this time.

* * *

**Addicted – Kelly Clarkson**

Yuki stalked the boy, he knew – it bordered on human actions, which were against the laws, but he didn't care. He loved the shivers he sent trailing down the slim spine when he spoke to the little human, loved the way beautiful violet eyes became half-lidded in his presence. Demons were not meant to mingle with mortals … but…

He knew it was dangerous. He had heard the boy's parents speaking of an institution, because of the conversations they heard between their son and the shadows. He wouldn't allow that, of course.

The boy was his.

* * *

**Don't Stop the Music – Rhianna**

It flows over me, a pulsating rhythm, disrupting the words in my head until they are nothing more than bouncing jumble of letters. It makes my blood hum, my nerves throb, and my brain ache and scream in pleasure at the same time.

When I'm in bed, it enters me, pulling me closer, deeper into _him._ The one who brought it into my life so strongly, made me so addicted. It drives me mad, and I want more of it, more of _him_. So much that I lose control of myself to that damnable pleasure of music. Of_ him_.

Fuck.

* * *

**For You – Staind**

He walks into the apartment, soaking wet, and not trying fix it. There's a defeated look on his face I've long since realized I loathe, and where I had been prepared to berate him for his tardiness, I now set aside the paper and stand. Whatever this is … isn't good.

"Shuichi?" I call. Gently, just incase. He looks up, and I flinch. There's tears in his eyes.

"I told my mom today. About us."

And he doesn't say anymore, and I don't say how I warned him, how I knew better. Instead, for some reason, I simply reach out and pull him forward, hugging his damp form to my chest as he sobs.

**End**

* * *

**Let me know what you're thinking!! :)**


End file.
